


Temsins kleiner Pflanzenheilkundeservice

by k_lolol



Category: Majo no Takkyuubin | Kiki's Delivery Service
Genre: Adventure, Canon Related, Cute, Fantasy, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Manga & Anime, Minor Character(s), Minor Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Time Skips, this is just a thing ok why are tags so harddd
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23988961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k_lolol/pseuds/k_lolol
Summary: Temsin ist ein vierzehnjährige Hexer der zum ersten Mal das Haus und seine Wächterin Rosé verlässt. Mit der Hilfe seiner Hausspinne Violet, wird er endlich als Kräuterkenner arbeiten können. Und noch besser: In der Heimat der einzigartige und berühmte Hexe Kiki!*ein Projekt das ich momentan nicht richtig ernst nehme. Mal sehen wenn ich wieder Zeit habe um zu aktualisieren.





	Temsins kleiner Pflanzenheilkundeservice

**💜✨Akt 1🍃🌸**

* * *

An eine bewölkte Frühlingsnacht Vollmond, ist ein junger Hexer in der Weg zu Karikiya. Ein ländliches Ort die eine wichtige Hexe in die Hexe-Geschichte mal aufgewachsen ist.

„Kiki“, entliess es aus den vierzehnjährige Hexer aus dem Mund. Er schaute in die Ferne, nachdenklich, bis er ein feines gekrabbel und Haaren auf seine Hand spürte. Er versucht nicht unten nach seine Hand zu schauen, die fest angeheftet an sein Besen war mit der andere.

„Gut geschlafen?“, fragte er seine Hausspinne, die ihm in diesen 1-Jahr-Abenteuer mit ihm miterleben wurde. Seine Spinne antwortete nicht, stattdessen krabbelte es der Hexers Arm hinauf bis zur Schulter weiter. Da konnte er seine Hausspinnes Stimme in sich hören, jedes mal ein bisschen klarer je sie sich näherte.

_„Sehr gut. Wären wir bald in der berühmte Hexe Kikis Heimat?“_

Der vierzehnjährige nickte konzentriert nach vorn. „Ich bin sehr gespannt mehr über die Hexe Kiki zu erfahren. Mit den Menschen sprechen, die sie kannte.“

_„Vergiss nicht, Temsin“_ , warnte ihn die Spinne ernst, _„viel Zeit hast du nicht um dich zu Hexe Kikis Biologie erkunden. Du musst dich auf deine Pflanzenheilkunde Technik konzentrieren, wenn du unbedingt ein Kräuterkenner werden willst.“_

Temsin schnaufte tief ein und nickte dann entschlossen. Seine Hausspinne hatte recht. Auch wenn Kiki eine interessante Rolle in die Hexe-Geschichte- und Welt spielte, gehörte dies eigentlich jetzt schon in der Vergangenheit. Diese Epoche war um, also war es auch Zeit für eine Brandneue.

Dies würde heissen: Hexer könnten genauso Kräfte entwickeln und in die Schule gehen wie Hexen. Differenz ist nur; Hexern verlassen das Haus ein Jahr später als Hexen um ihrem Potenzial zu finden. „Und Wächterin Rosé glaubt an mich. Ich darf sie nicht enttäuschen“, denkte Temsin ermutigend und neigte dann mit dem Besen Richtung links.

_„Waah! Pass doch auf! Ich wäre fast weggeflogen!“_ , aufschrie es plötzlich in seine Gedanken. Die Spinne krabbelte dann wieder in Temsins Umhängetasche hinein.

„Entschuldigung, ’wurde etwas aufgeregt.“

_„Wären wir jetzt bald hier oder nicht?“_

„Wenn ich Vollgas gebe, sicher. Also bleib schön wo du bist, Violet.“ Etwas sagte Temsin, dass Violet ihm irgendwie zugenickt hatte. Geistig zumindest.

* * *

Es war fünf Uhr Morgens als Temsin und Violet auf Karikiyas Land traten. Es war ein wenig hell, weil es eigentlich schon zwanzig vor sechs war. Karikiya war nichts zur vergleich wie Temsins Heimat, die er einen Platz mit seiner Wächterin Rosé teilte und residierte. Es war still, winzig und fast sowie leer. Aber eine Menge von Grün. Grün überall. Temsin liebte landschaftliche Orte, nicht sowie die französische Stadt, in dem er lebte. Zum Glück war Rosé genug nett um Zeit zu Zeit Ferienhäuser in Orte mieten die Temsin gefiel und interessierte.

Temsin schaute sich in die Gegend um, immer noch Stille. Nur kleine, empfindliche Vögel die quietschten. Aber auch Häuser voll bedeckt mit Pflanzen und farbige Blumen.

„Ich… kann nicht Herr Okinos Haus mit den anderen unterscheiden.“

_„Sind wir uns geirrt?“_

„Sind wir nicht…“, verweigerte Temsin, eigentlich selbst unsicher von seine Worte. „Trennen wir uns. Suche im Westen. Ich werde im Osten suchen.“

Violet sprang von Temsins Schulter hinunter und machte sich zum Weg nach der Suche von Okinos Haus. _„Bis später!“_ , erklang es in Temsins Ohren als Echo. Er schaute in Richtung Westen aber Violet war nicht mehr zu sehen. Er drehte sich dann wieder um, schnaufend tief.

„Na gut, ab für eine andere Besen-Runde“, sagte er zu sich selbst und machte sich schon bereit um ab zu fliegen. Er schloss und dann öffnete die Augen wieder, wie immer, wenn er sicher sei, dass er schon in die Luft schwebte. Doch heute Morgen passierte gar nichts. Nicht ein _bisschen_ in die Luft war er.

Temsin runzelte mit den Augenbrauen. „Das kann nicht wahr sein…“, dachte er unruhig. „Bist du schon müde?“ Er bekam keine Antwort.

Es war also endgültig: Temsin musste zu Fuss nach Okinos Haus suchen. Er seufzte leicht genervt dann aber verkleinerte sein Besen mit Magie und legte es in seine Umhängetasche.

* * *

Es war schon halb sieben und Temsin fand überhaupt nichts. Und Sorgen machte er sich auch noch um Violet, also stoppte er auf halbem Weg nach Okinos Haus zu suchen und suchte stattdessen nach Violet.

Aber auch die fand er nicht.

Nicht einmal kontaktieren konnte er. Was wenn sie von einer andere Spinne besiegt wurde? Oder schlimmer… _zertrampelt_? Ein Schauer ging durch Temsins Körper. Für solche Informationen war er überhaupt nicht bereit anhören.

Temsin guckte links, dann nach rechts. Vor ihm war eine Kreuzungsweg. Zumindest war er nicht mehr im Wald. Wie auch immer er sehr Wälder liebte, machte es ihm keinen bisschen Spass im Wald verirrt sein.

„Es ist nur Zeitverschwendung wenn ich länger hier bleibe und lange nachdenke”, überlegte er. Doch immer noch zögerlich stand er da für eine Minute. Nach eine Weile murrte Temsin genervt und sagte: “Ich nehme rechts!“

Doch nicht einmal ein Schritt in dieser Richtung betreten, dass er eine wachsende Aufregung in seine Tasche spürte. Verhörend, öffnete Temsin seine Taschen auf. Im Augenblick raste sein magischer Besen in die Luft und vergrösserte sich selber in der normalen Form wieder. Mit diesem Schwung rollten alle Temsins Materialien aus seine Tasche herunter.

„Meine Magie-Accessoires!“, rief er. „Was fällt dir ein!? Ich brauche Sie doch-„

Temsins magischer Besen packte ihm am Unterleib mit den Borsten und flog in die Masse Grass hinein, die in die Mitte der Kreuzung war.

Nach ein langen, wilden Flug, landete Temsin auf einen Basketballplatz, von Kopf bis Fuss mit Grass zerstreut.

“Ugh!”, stöhnte er genervt und wischte sich das Gesicht ab. Mit die Grasreste auf seine Hand, schüttelte er sie in einem Zug weg von sein Körper. Die zerrissene Grasreste fielen am Boden. Er hieb sie jedoch wieder mit Magie auf, welches seine Handfläche dann mit grüne Strahlen reagierte und die Grasreste in ein Bällchen kompilierte. Suchend schaute Temsin herum wo sein Besen sein konnte mit seinen Grass-bällchen schwebend in die Hand. Bis er merkte, dass er gar nicht allein war.

“Wer bist du?”, fragte ein orangehaarigen Junge mit Sommersprossen gerade gegenüber Temsin, ein Basketball auf die Hüfte.

Der Besen von Temsin war direkt hinten dem Jungen am schweben, ohne den Jungen bewusst lassen. Temsin schluckte auf. Hatte der Besen ihm hierher geführt?

“Wozu?”, dachte Temsin verwirrt und leicht panisch. Was sollte er jetzt den Jungen erklären? Hatte er schon alles gesehen?


End file.
